Thoughts of a pokemon
by shadowphantomness
Summary: The story of a mistreated pokemon who finally finds what he wants most a good master. Very melodramatic. If you like Gary or Misty you have been warned! Also, more Ash finding lost pokemon. Oh well...


Hi! This is like, my 6th fan fic! Anyways, I do not own pokémon! I only say this once or twice in each story! If you can't figure it out, too bad! Anyways, this is my first pokémon POV story so please be merciful. All new pokémon, attacks, and Destiny belong to me! If you steal my ideas you will be flamed! This does not have anything to do with my other series! (Well, I take that back, it mentions Ash's cards and key.) Okay, in this fic the tops of the poke balls are clear so pokémon can see outside them. And this was one of Gary's abandoned pokémon. I hate Gary, so don't blame me if he's being portrayed as a bad trainer/person. Okay, you can carry more than six pokémon in this fic! Yes, Ash probably has too many good pokémon but this is my fanfic and I'll write it my way! Anyways, please review! This does have a rather negative portrayal of Misty and Gary, so if you love Misty/Gary, you have been warned!  
  
Thoughts of a pokémon   
  
  
Ages in this fic: Ash/Gary 14, Misty 15.  
  
  
  
It was cold.  
  
  
Snowflakes drifted from around the pokémon. Its normally cheerful eyes betrayed a sense of loss. How he hated his master, who had beaten him and finally abandoned him. He had been a fool. He had assumed that the human would be nice and sweet to him, just like all his friends had claimed. Was he ever wrong! His human had turned out to be mean, cruel, and sarcastic. Definitely not the best of companions. And now it had deserted him, just left him by the road. He could still remember when the trainer had first gotten him…  
  
* Flashback *  
  
I waited quietly inside the small, round ball. Today was the day. The person who had been keeping me would be handing me out to new pokémon trainers. I looked at my friends-Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. They were also waiting. It was only a matter of time.  
The first trainer that arrived was a small girl with shoulder-length red hair. She took Charmander, of course. I could already tell that they would get along perfectly. The next trainer was also a girl. She had shoulder-length blue hair. Was it just a coincidence that she got Squirtle? I think not. I could already sense the bond between them.  
Then, along came a boy with eyes that were just like mine and hair the color of my shiny fur. I pranced and leaped inside the ball. This was it! The trainer that would pick me! And sure enough, the Professor handed him my poke ball. I was so happy! I jumped on him and licked his face. He looked happy too. After a while, he recalled me into the ball and I curled up to sleep.  
Minutes later, I heard the sound of footsteps. Out rushed a boy with messy black hair wearing pajamas. He ran to the Professor and begged for a pokémon. His efforts were rewarded, but he was given the Pikachu. The electric gangster all of us had feared since it was uncontrollable. My jaw nearly dropped. This irresponsible boy was being given a problematic pokémon? Oh well, it was none of my business anyways. My master was leaving, so I went along. I did not expect to see that Pikachu again.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
It sighed and stirred on the rock. Curling into a tight ball with its paws hidden underneath its tail, it kept warm. Its eyes were blurry from unshed tears. It had so many memories, pleasant ones. How was it supposed to know that first impressions were not a good way to judge people-or pokémon? Its scars from recent battles still stung as it lowered its head in shame.  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Master stood in front of a dark-haired boy, laughing at him. The dark haired boy was trying to control a Charizard that refused to listen to him. I watched in slight amusement as the Charizard fire blasted the boy. The boy recalled Charizard and looked unhappy. Master kicked the boy with his foot as he walked away. The boy's pokémon would never amount to anything, he said. The boy looked ready to cry. Then he slowly stood up and left.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Master and I were waiting on the sidewalk. We were about to go in the Viridian City gym. This was going to be Master's last badge. I couldn't wait. I was hoping he would use me, but I watched Arcanine and Nidoking take out the leader's Golem and Kingler. Then, the leader sent out a pokémon neither Master nor I had ever seen before. It resembled a cat, but it was dressed in a suit of armor. It was also extremely powerful. I watched as it took out both Nidoking and Arcanine. How I wanted to fight too! But Master didn't even consider letting me out. Then, there was an explosion.  
When I awakened, I saw Master unconscious and his dark-haired rival leaning over him, the Rival's Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. The Rival looked worried. Worried? Then, two people appeared, one with long red hair and one with short blue hair. They claimed to be part of an organization known as Team Rocket. I watched as Master's Rival fought them. He had Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeot, and the Pikachu. Amazingly, he got the Earth Badge. He also sent Team Rocket somewhere far away.  
As soon as Team Rocket was gone, Master and I left the group, but I couldn't help feeling some sort of a connection to Master's Rival. I knew that I was supposed to hate him like Master did, but it seemed so hard. The Rival had cared for his pokémon a lot, judging from the group hug they had had once the battle was over. But it wasn't just that. There was something deeper. However, I resolved to put him out of my mind. I never expected to see Master's Rival again.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Master and I were across the field from Master's dark-haired rival. Master's Rival only had his Pikachu left, while Master had me. I was so proud! I was the best of the best, as Master had trained us all very hard. Running laps, swimming, you name it. I tensed as Master reached for my poke ball and I was released into the ring.  
I saw the yellow demon standing in front of me, its cheeks sparking. I growled at it, so it stopped. Then, it let out a thundershock at me. I dodged it easily with Agility, then countered with Tackle, knocking it backwards. It slowly climbed up and let off a massive Thunder attack. I screamed in pain and electricity coursed through my body-where did that Pikachu get its power? Then, I managed to Bite it once before surrendering to the peaceful darkness.  
When I awoke, I found myself back in a poke ball. I was at the pokémon center. My Master had taken me there to get me healed. I was so happy! Just then, Master walked in. He looked angry. Without warning, he picked me up and slammed me into a wall. I shrieked as he punched me and glared. "You stupid pokémon!" he shouted. "You lost me my match!" I could only cower in fear as I stared at him. What had gone wrong? What had happened to my nice, caring master? Who was this person?  
Before I knew it, I had been left on a rock, thoroughly weakened by my former Teammates, Gyrados and Alakazam. I felt ready to faint and readily surrendered to the peaceful darkness. When I awoke, hoping that it had been some bad dream, I felt my body crying out in pain and my ears freezing. Having no choice, I slowly curled up in a tight ball and slept.  
  
*End Flashbacks*  
  
And I am still here today. Nobody has bothered to notice me, since none would dare to venture out in this kind of weather. I have nearly frozen to death several times, but I have not failed yet. I will not die! It will take more then nature's wrath to put me down. And yet, I feel something is missing. I miss battling trainers and standing triumphant over the defeated pokémon. I miss feeling a sense of pride whenever I succeed. And, I miss having other pokémon to talk to.  
  
It was just another day. I watched patiently on the rock, waiting for Master to admit his mistake and take me back. Just then, I spotted Master's Red car and cheerleaders. I sat up and yelped expectantly. Then, Master spotted me. I sat back and expected to be reclaimed. Instead, he grimaced and laughed. "So, you're still waiting for me to take you back? What a pathetic pokémon. He laughed as a poke ball popped open. An Umbreon appeared. I glared at it. This was my replacement?   
The Umbreon looked slightly sympathetic, but quickly launched into a Faint Attack followed by a Bite. I managed to summon Reflect to protect myself, but it wasn't much good. Then, I used Rage. I continuously attacked the Umbreon until I finally fainted when it Faint Attacked me again. The last thing I saw was Master's retreating figure and a triumphant Umbreon.  
I woke up in a pokémon center and blinked. How had I gotten here? Just then, a Nurse Joy came in holding a bottle. "Here's some medicine. It will help you. How did you get so many scars? Did your former trainer beat you?" I shook my head and licked up the medicine gratefully. But questions were still forming in my mind. Who had brought me here? Why was I here in the first place? When could I leave the hospital?  
After Nurse Joy left, an Espeon walked in. She was a pale purple color with a split tail, like most Espeon. The only change was that her eyes were golden instead of the normal blue color and she had a collar around her neck. (Hi.) She said, flicking her tail back and forth. I stared at her. (Did you bring me here?) I asked. She shook her head. (My trainer did. Its lucky he found you when he did, because a few more minutes and you would have died of hypothermia.)  
(Um. I guess I should say thank you.) I said, feeling a bit awkward. She shook her head. (Its okay. My trainer is used to it. He just seems to have a knack for finding hurt pokémon. Take me for example. I was in a car accident and my owner died. I was heartbroken and wandered the streets for days. Then, I was hit by a bus. Fortunately, Ash found me and brought me here, where I recovered.)  
(Ash?) I asked. (He's my master's rival!) (Oh, you mean Gary?) asked Espeon. I nodded. (Gary is a really good trainer.) She laughed. (How can you say that? He abandoned you!) Now I was starting to get mad. (No one insults my master and gets away with it!) I shouted as I tried to tackle her. Unfortunately, she used Teleport. (Fine then, if you want to snap at people who are only trying to help, then I'll stay away!)  
I looked at her retreating figure. She had no right to insult my master! Maybe he wasn't the absolute best, but her trainer probably wasn't much good either. So why was she picking on me? I couldn't understand it. Gary was the only trainer I had ever known. Sure, he could be a braggart, and there were harsh punishments if we didn't win battles, but every trainer was the same way, right?  
  
Several days later, I was released from the hospital under the care of Master's rival. I couldn't believe it. Of all the bad luck, I had to end up with this stupid, bumbling trainer who didn't know a thing about pokémon. Why couldn't he have just sent me to the Professor's lab? I could have tolerated that, but I couldn't stand staying with him. It felt disloyal to my former Master, who I was sure still cared about me.  
I sighed as my new trainer battled trainer after trainer. Sure, he treated us okay-he fed us three times a day and didn't use us to battle much, but I think he could have been nicer. His other pokémon- Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Espeon, Lapras, Chikorita, Hinoarashi (Cyndaquil), Waninako (Totodile), Pidgeot, Butterfree, and Primeape all adored him. I could understand that feeling. Pokémon usually bonded with their trainer, so it was normal for them to be so devoted.  
I watched impatiently as my new trainer argued with the flame-headed girl he traveled with. What was her name, Misty? I didn't get why she bothered to travel with a loser like him, but she claimed that he owed her a bike. Finally, the argument seemed to be winding down. My new trainer suddenly did a strange thing. Unclipping my ball, he handed me to her.   
"Take him." He said, with voice that was as cold as ice. "Since you claim that you were the one who rescued him, go ahead. He doesn't like me anyways." Then, he turned and walked down the path. Meanwhile, the girl was looking at me. I felt nervous and curled up to avoid being watched. "Ash is a selfish pig." She said, emphasizing her point by whacking the area where he had been with a mallet. I inwardly cringed and hoped she would never use it on me.  
"I know! I'll evolve you into a Vaporeon!" she said excitedly. (Vaporeon? But I don't want to evolve!) I cried in my own language. Of course, she couldn't understand a word I was saying and procured a Water Stone from her backpack. (Noooooooooooooo!) I shouted, but in vain. I felt the transformation take place and blacked out.  
When I awoke, I realized that I had blue skin, fins, and a tail. Oh joy, how fun. I leave a guy who didn't try to evolve me and get evolved into a Vaporeon. Maybe it was a bad choice-but I had no choice! He just handed my poke ball to her. Feeling tired, I took a few bites of poke chow and soon fell asleep.  
I soon discovered why I had been evolved into a Vaporeon. She had an all-water team, which consisted of Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, and Goldeen plus a troublesome Psyduck. Of course, she thought I was a perfect addition. She never bothered to ask me if I wanted to evolve. I felt angry. I never wanted to evolve! And if I did, I would have evolved into a Jolteon or a Flareon! Of all the bad luck.  
Misty and I traveled for weeks before we finally reached Cerulean City. Then, she headed to the gym. I was puzzled. Did she want a Cascade badge? But when I saw her open the back door, I knew that she lived here. She was a gym leader? Oh well. I decided I had better get used to this new development.  
Months went by. I became an extremely high-level Vaporeon (Level 65) and a part of Misty's main team. I guess I was getting used to my new life. I never expected Ash to show up again. I figured that after his argument with Misty, they would never see each other again. Was I ever wrong.  
It had been a normal day. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, and the grass was greener then ever. It was the perfect day to go for a walk. So that's what we did. Misty and I headed to the park with that annoying Togepi in tow. I really hated that egg. It was so annoying! I had tried to eat it once, but it hadn't worked. Unfortunately, Misty had found out and saved her precious little baby. The way she treated it was positively sickening.  
We had passed by an alley when Misty was suddenly dragged in. I recognized the attackers by the red R's on their shirts. Team Rocket! I quickly Hydro Pumped one of them, but the other had let loose two Electrode and an Electabuzz, which were circling me. Uh oh…  
Misty looked positively terrified as one of the guys thrust her against the wall. Just then, there was a flash of lightning. A person dressed in black armor jumped down from the wall. On his back was an Aerodactyl which was gripping his shoulders so he could fly. I stared in open-mouthed shock.  
"Aerodactly, Hyper Beam!" he shouted. The Aerodactyl complied as it Hyper Beamed the two Electrode, knocking them out. Electabuzz was still standing and managed to Thunder Attack the Aerodactyl, which hurt it badly, since it was part flying. The guy narrowed his eyes. "Nuoo, go!" he said. What in the world was a Nuoo? It fired a Hydro Pump at the Electabuzz, determining that it was a water type.   
The Rocket laughed. "You're a fool kid! Using a water pokémon against an electric one, it'll die! Hahahaha!" Electabuzz fired off a Thunder Punch at the Nuoo, also hitting the wall and creating a large could of dust. When the dust cleared, Nuoo was still standing there. "Huh? Electabuzz, Thunder!" yelled the Rocket. Electabuzz complied and used Thunder on Nuoo. However, it was still standing.  
"Nuoo, Earthquake." Said the person quietly. (Earthquake?) I asked in puzzlement. Nuoo looked at me in surprise as it launched Earthquake at the Electabuzz, fainting it. (I'm a water/ground type. Stop staring at me like an idiot.) The Electabuzz crashed into the Rocket member. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" he shouted as he flew through the air.  
I stared at the trainer. (Who are you?) I asked. The guy shrugged. "People call me the Shadow Demon, the legendary birds call me the Chosen One, Pikachu calls me Ashura, and my other pokémon refer to me as their friend. Why?" I gestured towards my trainer. (I think she's hurt.) I said. He laughed. "She's simply passed out from fear. If you use water gun on her, she'll wake up." Then he summoned a Fearow and flew away. I followed his instructions and used Water Gun on Misty, who woke up almost instantly.  
"What happened?" she asked. I shrugged. (There was a pokémon battle and the Rocket ended up blasting off.) "Oh." She said. "It must have been a really hard battle for you, right Vaporeon?" I shrugged. (It was nothing.) Then, we headed home. Still, that guy's words rang in my head. (The Chosen One…) I wonder who that was?  
The next day, Misty and I were out shopping when I spotted the guy at a stall. He was arguing with the shopkeeper. Just then, he spotted me and waved slightly, before returning to his bargaining. "I'll give you $1000 for that TM and that's final!" he said. The shopkeeper looked pleased as he handed over the TM. Then, the guy left. However, I had sensed something from him. Some kind of mystic aura…  
I found out two weeks later, when the weather took a turn for the worst. It started snowing in the summer, as well as Thunderstorms and a mighty Heat Wave. I had a sudden urge to head towards the sea. It was so instinctive that I acted upon it. When I got there, I noticed millions of other pokémon who were all looking up, so I looked up myself. The three Titans-Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres had been captured and now were fighting to try and get rid of Lugia. Then I saw him. The one who had called himself the "chosen one".  
He moved gracefully through the air on the back of a magnificent Charizard, dodging blasts from every direction. On his head sat a Pikachu and at his side were three spheres. If the legend was true, the destruction would cease when all three spheres were placed in the shrine to Lugia on Lugia's island. Then, his Charizard was hit by a combination Thunder and Ice Beam. He looked like he was going to fall when he suddenly activated a key around his neck. It grew into a staff as he struck a single card with it.  
Gold and Black wings surrounded him as he suddenly transformed into a new pokémon- Destiny! He quickly got to the Island and placed the spheres in their proper places. Green, soothing water began to flow as the tired Legendary birds were healed. Destiny alighted next to them and stroked heir heads, trying to comfort them. I watched in awe and shock.  
Soon, the Legendary birds were healed, so they left, and the assembled pokémon began leaving, me included. I felt a little different, having just witnessed an event that most pokémon would remember their whole lives. I had to get back to Misty though, she was probably combing the streets in search of me. I quickly started running back towards Cerulean. This is too slow, I thought to myself. Just then, I ran smack-dab straight into an Alakazam.  
He looked at me and suddenly scooped me up. I saw a blinding flash as I struggled with him. When I dared to open my eyes again, I was on solid ground and there was no trace of the Alakazam anywhere. Then I noticed where I was. Main Street, Cerulean City! The Alakazam had teleported me here! I had thought he had wanted to hurt me, but he had helped me instead by sending me home. I quickly ran towards the gym.  
"There you are." Said Misty. "Do you know how worried I've been?" She was practically screaming now so I backed away. I watched in horror as she picked up her mallet. No! This couldn't be happening! My mistress had turned into a monster! I cowered in fear as she raised her mallet and brought in down on my back. I practically felt my bones crack as it smashed down on me. I was paralyzed with pain and watched as she raised her mallet again, her eyes a flaming red.  
Just then, a vine shot out and wrapped around Misty's arm, pinning it down. Misty shrieked and turned around. Standing there was the Chosen one, accompanied by a small Bulbasaur. "You!" Misty shouted. "How dare you show your face to me! After you humiliated me and left, I thought you didn't care! I have to avenge myself! Togepi, attack!" The little walking egg chirped and let off a Metronome attack. The Chosen One was backed up against the wall, his Bulbasaur growling at the Togepi.  
"Bulbasaur, Fire Flower!" he shouted. His Bulbasaur let off a volley of flowers, which surrounded Togepi and suddenly burst into flame. The heat in the room soared to unbearable temperatures as Togepi was reduced to a pile of ashes. "Why you murderer, I'll make you pay!" Misty shouted.   
The Chosen One looked regretful. "I had hopped it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me with no choice. Bulbasaur, return! I choose-Pikachu!" The little electric rodent appeared, visibly sweating. "Pikachu, Eternal Thunder!" he cried. The Pikachu jumped up as its body crackled with electricity, striking everything. The pool, the roof, the floor, you name it! Misty was screaming as hundreds of volts coursed through her body. Soon, she stopped writhing and lay silent. He quickly ran over and scooped me up, then took flight on his Fearow.  
I soon understood why Fearow was flying so fast. In minutes, Cerulean City gym had disintegrated into a glowing fireball. He looked down at me as his hands glowed with white light. Within minutes, my wounds were healed and my body mended completely. Then, he pulled a spray bottle out of his pack and sprayed it at me. I was surrounded by the white light of evolution- oh no!  
Surprisingly, when the light cleared, I was not some sort of mutated monster. I blinked twice before crying tears of joy. I had turned into an Eevee again! I was so happy! I licked his face gratefully and he petted my head. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. I looked surprised. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to." He said. I considered my options. If I were set free, I would probably get another trainer. I didn't think I could stand the pain and suffering all over again.  
(I'll stay with you.) I said in Eevee. He nodded and held out a poke ball. I allowed myself to be captured. Then, I curled up and took a nice nap.  
  
It has been six months now. I am still an Eevee, but I have good powers. My three foster sisters- Vaporeon, Flareon, and Espeon- and two brothers- Jolteon and Umbreon, have been exceptionally kind and taught me all their moves. Now I know the powers of all five. I feel extraordinarily grateful, since now I have the powers of all five! I have been reconciled with my situation. Ash is actually a very nice master, and my friend as well. I haven't seen Misty or Gary since, which is just as well. I hope nothing happens in the future.  
  
Okay, information! Yes, this is from Eevee's point of view in case you couldn't figure it out. Ash's staff was the Cosmos staff and his card was the Destiny card created during the final battle with Mewtwo. If you want any more info tell me! I think I explained all the new attacks well enough in the fanfic. Anyways, please read and review! Should I make a sequel? Tell me!  
  



End file.
